<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deafening silence by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022520">Deafening silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Asthma, Asthmatic Lukas (Minecraft), F/F, Foster Care, Gay Panic, Green suspender Jesse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Trans Lukas (Minecraft), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like everything around him was caving in.</p><p>And then light entered his life.</p><p>-aka Lukas is struggling and Jesse helps him through it-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel &amp; Olivia (Minecraft), Jesse &amp; Olivia (Minecraft), Jesse &amp; Petra (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Lukas &amp; Petra (Minecraft), Olivia/Petra (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deafening silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing minecraft story mode in 2020? Maybe. I just finished replaying the first game and I couldn't help myself. Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Feburary 22nd, 2:28 am.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Lukas didnt know why he was still alive.</p><p>He had made an attempt on his life almost four months ago, on Halloween night, -he had definitely scared the shit out of Petra that night- resulting in long scars on both arms from his wrist to his elbows, and across his wrists. Sometimes they burned, screaming <span class="u"><em><strong>DO IT AGAIN, DO IT AGAIN.</strong></em></span></p><p>He hadn't.</p><p>He sighed heavily, absentmindedly chewing on his pen as <em>Death with dignity by Sufjan Stevens</em> spilled sothingly out of his earbuds. He had a history essay due in the morning, and he had nothing. In all honestly, he just wanted to drop out, he was failing anyways.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes, bruised from lack of proper sleep, and tossed pen and paper aside. He couldn't write about something he didn't find interesting, and he<em> really hated history.</em></p><p>He blew out a soft breath, laying back on his small bed, -that had missing sheets- and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, deciding he'd just skip school in the morning. No point in going.</p><p>He couldnt sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>                    Feburary 28th, 3:19 pm.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Hey, asshole!" Lukas was loudly greated by non other than his one and only friend, Petra, at his door. "I'm having a little.. get together I suppose with a few people around five, you should come." She slung an arm over the blond's shoulder once she was inside.</p><p>Lukas glanced up at her, straightening his bomber jacket. "I- I dunno-" "oh come on, Lou, consider it at least?" She sighed, pulling her arm away. "You're barely out anymore, and I worry about you. I know you have a hard time with people you dont know, but you can stick with me the whole time and there will only be a few people there."</p><p>He chewed his lip, fidgeting slightly. "Everyone is really nice." Petra continued, ruffling his hair slightly. "And if you get uncomfortable you can leave the second you do, I'd even walk you back home."</p><p>Lukas sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "Fine, fine.. I'll go."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>                   Feburary 28th, 5:02 pm.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Lukas inhaled sharply, straightening the leather jacket he decided to wear, instead of his old, ratty bomber jacket that was practically falling apart. </p><p>He tried to psych himself up before knocking, but quickly realized that it was.. definitely not working. He sighed, tensing up and knocking on the door.</p><p>It swung open, almost hitting him as it did. -damnit he needed to remember to step back- Petra gave him a wide smile and beckoned him in. "You're the first here, Lou." She hummed, closing the door behind him. "I still have a couple things to set up, care to help, my blond friend?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes slightly, but nodded, following her into the kitchen. She started to rifle through one of the lower cabinets, humming softly as she did so. "Come here, blondie." </p><p>He did as told, and she started to hand him bottles of different types of alcohol. "Really?" He asked, setting the two he had been given on the counter. "Yup." Perta hummed, handing him another two, and stood up with two in her own hands, setting them on the counter next to the four Lukas put down.</p><p>"Six bottles? Petra-" she waved her hand dismissively and walked to the fridge, pulling out various juices and sodas that Lukas had to, yet again, grab from her and put on the counter.</p><p>The doorbell rang and he jumped, dropping his cup of pure orange juice, and whined slightly. Petra sighed softly, rubbing his shoulder. "You're good, Lou, you wanna clean this up while I get the door?" He nodded. "Alright, you know where the rags and such are." With that, she left, and Lukas began to clean up the orange juice.</p><p>Before he truly realized, Petra was back in the kitchen with someone he didnt recognize. He had tan skin, and what Lukas estimated to be about a million freckles on his face and arm, and he was wearing <em>suspenders.</em> Petra's friend gave him a smile that was so <em>bright,</em> Lukas briefly thought he'd need sunglasses.</p><p>He finished cleaning the orange juice and stood, returning that bright smile with a tiny one of his own and washed the rag out in the sink. "Jesse, blondie's name is Lukas, Lukas, this is Jesse." Lukas rolled his eyes slightly. "No nickname for him?" He didnt get a response.</p><p>He turned, eyebrow raising slightly as he saw Petra and Jesse already getting drinks. Jesse gave him a wave paired with another blindingly bright smile. "Hey." "Erm- hi." Lukas greeted him back rather pathetically. </p><p>Jesse hummed in response, taking a large gulp of his.. whatever he had, Lukas hadn't been paying enough attention. The doorbell rang again, and Petra left to answer it, leaving Lukas and Jesse in a moment of silence.</p><p>"So, Lukas, right?" He continued after a confirming nod. "Anything interesting about you?" He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on the counter in front of him. </p><p>Lukas shrugged awkwardly, rubbing his arm. "Not uh.. not really, I uh-" he was interrupted by Petra walking back in with two other people. One was a short woman with dark skin and messy dark hair, and the was a <em>very </em>tall guy with messy black hair.</p><p>"Hey!" Jesse chirped, setting down his red solo cup and bounced over to the two new people, giving them both hugs. "Lukas, this is Olivia and Axel." Petra hummed. "And you two, that is Lukas."</p><p>They greated him, and he gave the same sort of greated he did to Jesse, painfully quiet and pitifully awkward.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>                   Feburary 28th, 6:47 pm.</em></strong>
</p><p>More people had come after Jesse, Axel, and Olivia, and he was sitting outside with the three, plus Petra, on the porch. Lukas was sitting on the floor in front of Petra's chair, leaning against her legs.</p><p>"You want a drink, blondie?" Petra asked, running her fingers through his curls. He shifted slightly to look up at her. "No, Petra. I uh- well-" "thinking about the last time you got drunk?" She asked, contuining to comb messy hair with her fingers.</p><p>Lukas flushed pink, and Jesse leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Do I hear an embarrassing story?" He smiled widely, taking a sip of his drink. "If so.. then please do share it."</p><p>Lukas opened his mouth to speak, to say something along the lines of <em>no, no embarrassing stories to tell here, </em>with some stuttering, most likely, but Petra beat him to it. "Oh yeah, blondie here is a real lightweight, and an emotional drunk." "Petra-" "last time he was drunk I wouldn't let him get anymore after his first drink and he cried." She laughed softly, and Lukas grumbled, glaring up at her. "He also cried after I told him he was a lightweight. I think, honestly, he was crying that whole night." </p><p>Lukas was bright red in embarrassment, he could hear Jesse trying to contain his laughter. Lukas groaned, and Petra nudged him slightly. "C'mon lightweight, I'm gonna get a drink and I want you to come." He sighed, but got up an allowed Petra to sling her arm around his shoulders and guide him back inside.</p><p>There was.. a lot of people, a lot more than Petra had said there was gonna be, and she sighed loudly, keeping him close. "I'm really sorry Lou, it seems people have invited others with out permission, if I had known I wouldn't have invited you and-" "it's okay, Petra, you didnt know, and im.. I'm actually having a pretty decent time s-so.." Petra hummed softly in acknowledgement.</p><p>They made their way through the crowd, going to the kitchen, and Lukas felt a sharp pain on his <em>ass. </em>He yelped, face going bright red, and inched closer to Petra. She turned to look at him, concern visible on her face. "What-"</p><p>"I- I think- I think somebody slapped my ass-" Petra practically <em>growled,</em> shooting glares at everyone behind them as they didn't know who did it. She pulled him even closer and they walked a little faster. His chest felt tight.</p><p>Petra hesitantly let him go to put her drink together, and he stood close by, patting himself down in search of- oh, shit.. he left his inhaler at home. He silently cursed himself and shoved his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking. He wanted to go back outside.</p><p>He swallowed around the lump in his throat, thinking back to what had happened no more than five minutes ago. He felt awful about it. He bit his tongue, waiting for Petra to be done. His arms itched.</p><p>Soon enough, thankfully, Petra was guiding him back through the crowded house to the front porch, keeping him as close to herself as she could. <em>Petra was protective</em>. His anxiety spiked when they walked back through the area where he got <em>slapped.</em></p><p>She sat back on her chair once they got there, and he settled in his spot in front of her, leaning back against her legs.</p><p>"You dont look very happy." Olivia commented, eyeing Petra. "What's up?" "Well, for starters, like a million people who <em>I </em>didnt invite are here, so, I'll get to clean that up which will be super fun," all of them gave her a sympathetic look, knowing the house would <em>definitely </em>be a wreck. "And some asshole decided to, y'know, sexually assault blondie here by slapping his ass and slipped away before I could see him."</p><p>There was startled, angry noises from the other three, and Lukas sighed heavily, looking down at his hands. His face was so fucking red. "Damn.. I'm really sorry about that Lukas." Jesse said softly, apologizing like it was <em>his </em>fault, and Olivia and Axel echoed the apologies. Lukas waved away the apologies dismissively. "Its uh- it's okay, dont apologize like it was your fault." </p><p>"No, it's not okay, that was really shitty." Jesse sat up straight, a serious expression on his face. <em>that wasn't something Lukas had seen on him before</em>. "That isnt something that person should have been able to just get away with. Are uh.. are you okay?"</p><p>Lukas blinked, taking a moment to process what Jesse had said. "Y-Yeah, I think so.. the initial shock wore off s-so.." he didnt think he'd be over it for a while, but he didnt want to talk about it. <em>Its not a big deal, dumbass, stop being a whiny bitch, people deal with worse everyday.</em></p><p>Jesse nodded, although he didnt seem convinced, but thankfully didnt press, and the group fell into awkward silence. Of course, some just <em>had</em> to happen, and he had to ruin their previously peaceful atmosphere.</p><p>"Y'know." Jesse started, breaking the silence that Lukas so heavily despised. "While it was most definitely not okay for some person to slap our dear blondies," Lukas rolled his eyes, letting out a buff. "Ass without consent, I sorta get why he did it, Lukas is super fucking cute." Lukas squeaked, face burning in embarrassment. "W-What-"</p><p>Olivia slapped Jesse's arm, and Axel let out a loud, booming laugh. "You flirting with my best friend, Moreno?" Petra asked, and Lukas buried his face in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god-</em>
</p><p>"Maybe I am, Fleming, but can you blame me? He is like, the most adorable person ever, yeah?" Lukas could not believe what was happening-</p><p>"I can't really argue with that." Petra hummed, ruffling his already messy hair. "He has sort of a.. kicked puppy vibe." Lukas groaned and swatted at her hand as mumbled agreements went around. "You're all the worst."</p><p>Jesse laughed, a rich, beautiful sound that made him feel so <em>warm, </em>and Lukas' flustered anger faltered. <em>he was so bright</em>. "Sorry Lukas, just joking. Sort of." He smiled at him, eyes dancing with amusement, and.. something else Lukas couldn't quite place. "Well, messing around with you is a better term I guess. You are fucking <em>adorable</em>."</p><p>His stomach filled with butterflies.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>                     Feburary 28th, 4:12 am.</strong> </em>
</p><p>losing track of the time was easy.</p><p>They laughed and drank, -keyword, <em>they</em>, Lukas was <strong>not </strong>getting drunk and crying in front of his new.. friends? Yeah. Lukas liked that- and it was easy with them. Lukas, for once, felt peace. He felt <em>right</em>.</p><p>But Olivia jumped up, eyes wide in alarm after checking her phone. "Shit- guys, it's four am." Sileive followed afterwards, everyone of them processing the information, and Lukas guessed they realized they had school. That wasnt Lukas' issue.</p><p>"Well, fuck." Jesse sighed, running his hand through his hair and checking his phone. "Damn, guess I'm skipping then." Axel and Petra agreed quietly, Olivia hesitated, but ultimately agreed with him.</p><p>"What about you?" Jesse asked, eyes boring into Lukas curiously. "Hm?- oh, yeah, I'm gonna skip." Per usual. Lukas sighed. "I'm gonna get murdered when I get home though." He stood up, brushing himself off a bit. "I'd better get going-"</p><p>"Wait." Jesss lurched forward slightly as Lukas turned to leave, cheeks tinted pink. "Could I have your number? And I could give you mine too-"</p><p>Butterflies returned to his stomach, and he felt his face heat up slightly as well. "Yeah- sure-" he opened his phone, going to <em>add new contact,</em> and assuming Jesse was doing the same. They handed each other their phones. He simply put his contact name as <em>Lukas.</em></p><p>Once they had both finished they exchanged phones again, and Lukas rolled his eyes at the contact name. <em>Hottest guy u know</em>. Of course. "Just Lukas? Kinda bland, but alright. I'll text ya."</p><p>Butterflies.</p><p>He really hoped Jessse would go through with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>